A Twist Of Fate
by FireInTheDarkk
Summary: One Night Alone Will Change Their Lives Forever... Niley
1. Introduction

1 BOY

1 GIRL

1 NIGHT

THERE WHOLE LIVES CHANGE !!

MILEY RAY CYRUS... NICHOLA JERRY JONAS...

MILEY'S STORY

COMING SOON TO A FANFICTION NEAR YOU


	2. at the mall

Miley and Nick were dating, but at Miley's 15th birthday party they went to far

Miley and Nick were dating, but at Miley's 15th birthday party they went to far. They had done some things that were against all of their morals. Miley had been felling sick for about 3 weeks now, and she knew something was wrong. She knew what she had done, but was in denial. After about 2 more weeks of the same sickness and considering all of the possibilities, she bought a pregnancy test. She went into the bathroom and took the test. She was shocked at the results... she was going to tell everyone the next day, but now she was going shopping with Emily. She hid the test under the sink so no one would find it. While shopping, thoughts were racing through her head ..." How am i going to tell Nick? What are my parents going to think?"

"Miley?...Miley?...HELLO ?" Miley snapped out of it quickly.

"WHAT?" Miley exclaimed.

"You were standing there with your mouth open staring into open space!!" Emily explained.

"Sorry" Miley said quietly. "I just have a lot on my mind." She said almost whispering.

"Oh... well you know you can tell me anything. Right?" Emily reassured her.

"Ok. Thanks, but you'll freak if I tell you." She said sadly.

"No I wont just tell me! " Emily said almost screaming.

"Ok," Miley took a couple deep breaths. "I'm ...I'm...pre... pregnant!" She said in a humiliated tone.

"OMG !!" Emily engulfed Miley in a hug, and Miley started crying.

"Miley it's going to be ok...have you told Nick yet? It is Nick's isn't it ?"she asked curiously.

"OF COURSE IT'S HIS!" Miley said between breaths. " No, you're the only one who knows. I'm going to tell everyone tomorrow."

**BACK AT HOME**

Noah (Miley's little sister) was going to get lotion from Miley's bathroom since she was out. She found the lotion, among other things... like a little white stick with a plus sign on it.

"Mommy!" Noah screamed to her mother Trish.

"What is it Sweetie?" Trish answered.

"Come here!" Noah shouted again.

Trish finally got to Miley's bathroom after climbing the 4 flights of stairs in their house. (both of them scream VERY loudly)

"What is it?" She asked panting.

"What is this?" Said a very confused Noah.

Trish looked at her daughter, then at the test... "Oh nothing. Just go play." Noah shrugged and left... Trish fainted.

**WITH MILEY & EMILY**

"Miley, you need to tell Nick... like now!" Emily screamed. They were now sitting outside on a bench, away from the noise of the mall.

"I know, I know! I'll cal him now." She said grudgingly.

Ring...ring..."Hello?" Said a familiar voice.

"Hey Nick!" She said trying to sound happy.

"Uhhh...Miley, this is Joe, but I'll put you on speaker so Nick can hear you." He said laughing.

"Joe! No! Don't! Please! I have to talk to Nick!"

"Hey Miley!" Nick said fighting over the phone with his brothers.

"Nick, your going to hate me...but...I'm pregnant!"

Dead silence over the phone. No one said a word.


	3. the jonas brothers

The Jonas Brothers were all silent

The Jonas Brothers were all silent. No one said a word until…

"Miley, quit joking around. We all know Nick still wears his purity ring!" Joe said.

Miley looked down to where she had put Nick's ring on a necklace around her neck, while Joe looked down at Nick's bare finger. He was shocked.

"You're not joking are you?" He asked as he looked down in shame.

"N…No, I'm not. Joe, just please put Nick on the phone, not on speaker."

"Okay" Joe said quietly.

"Miley are you ok because your parents are really strict and… just… are you ok?" Nick said nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine." Miley said giggling a little bit.

"Ok…good…but I am so sorry I got you into this! Do you hate me?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! How could you even ask that? Why would I hate you? I mean it's my fault!" She said lovingly.

"No, it is both our faults. Your dad is here playing poker with my dad. Maybe you should come over and we can tell them together?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, I think I would feel better if you were there." She replied with a tiny glimpse of hope.

"Ok, come over as soon as possible, your dad is about to leave." He replied.

"Ok, Bye" She said as she hung up the phone and stood up from the bench. "Emily, we have to go to Nick's house pronto." She told Emily in a hurried tone.

"Ok, but I don't know why you are hurrying to tell your father that you…Miley Cyrus his 15 year old daughter is pregnant with Nick Jonas's baby!" She said almost screaming, again.

"Ok, could you be any louder? I'm not in a hurry to tell my dad. I'm in a hurry to see Nick…DUH!" Miley said in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh…I get it! Do you want me to come with you?" Emily asked supportively.

"Uh…Yeah, that would be cool and I need the back-up." She said as they were turning into Nick's drive way.

They walked up to the door and rung the bell. Nick answered, thankfully. He must have been waiting.

"Hi Miley," He shouted a hello to Emily who was in the yard with Frankie. "So what's up?" He continued with Miley.

"Not much, you?" She replied teasingly.

Nick started grinning then stopped when he remembered what they had to do still.

"Well we better tell them." He said sighing. "Let's talk to my dad first."

"Together" Miley whispered to herself. Nick went into the kitchen to get his dad. While Miley sat on their couch, waiting, drumming her fingers on her knee. Nick and his dad walked in a couple minutes later and Miley stood up as his dad sat down.

"Dad, Miley is …" He began. Miley took a deep breath grasping Nick's hand.

"Miley is what?" Mr. Jonas asked curiously, even he was nervous."

"Miley is … is …is…" He began again. Miley stepped in for him.

"Pregnant…I'm pregnant!" She spit out. Silence fell over the room until Mr. Jonas engulfed Miley in a great big bear hug. Relief flew over both Nick and Miley. They had expected him to be furious! He wasn't furious, disappointed, yes, but angry, no. They haven't even talked to Billy Ray yet, and the worst was yet to come.


	4. telling daddy

After Miley controlled her self again, she and Nick went into the kitchen to tell her Dad

After Miley controlled her self again, she and Nick went into the kitchen to tell her Dad. (Dun, Dun, Dun,) As soon as they stepped into the room said, "Hey kids, what's wrong?" He had no clue.

"Daddy, I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant." She said with all the fear in the world. He got up from the table and told Nick to go into the living room, angrily. He obeyed her father's request.

"Miley! What in the Sam Heck were you thinking?!" He yelled. Miley just stood there, fear still in her eyes. All of a sudden…**SLAP**…right across her face, so hard it knocked her to the floor. She got up and ran into the living room straight into Nick's arms. She was unaware of the blood running down her face from her father's blow. Nick and his dad sat down while Nick held her.

"What happened?" Nick asked worriedly, studying the blood on her face.

"My dad…he… he hit me." She answered feeling humiliated.

"Hey, let's go upstairs and wash that blood off." He whispered.

"What blood?" she asked curiously.

"Your blood…on your face. Now come on." He said kind of annoyed. They walked upstairs slowly. Nick's dad's fuse was burning high. It was obvious how mad he was.

"Ouch! Ouch! Nick, that hurts!" She resisted through her tears.

"Well, I'm sorry! You know I have to do this. God! It won't stop!" He answered.

"Gee, thanks that's exactly what I want to hear!" She said teasingly, giggling.

"I'm really sorry Miley." He said again and again.


	5. just talking

While Miley and Nick were up stairs, Mr

**W**hile Miley and Nick were up stairs, Mr. Jonas went to find Billy Ray. "What in the world is wrong with you!? You just hit your 15 year old daughter! She is bleeding because you can't control yourself! Come on! I'm disappointed too but it is their mistake! What is it you wrote? Nobody's perfect?" He said sarcastically. "It's something you can't undo! I guarantee that you will love that child no matter what! I promise you that Nick will not leave her; he made a commitment when he gave your daughter his purity ring. That means he loves your daughter so much that he gave her his purity! You can't be mad for a mistake you didn't cause. You don't hit your child even if you are mad! It's not right! She is bleeding!" He said exhausted.

"You don't tell me how to treat my own daughter! You're right, it's a mistake we can't undo but she should have thought about the consequences before she slept with your son!" Billy Ray said defensively.

"Getting hit by her father shouldn't be a consequence!" Nick's dad yelled.

Ignoring his comment, Billy Ray went on. "I'm thankful that Nick loves her and won't leave but I can't stand to look at her. She's my little girl. She just threw her life away. Is it ok if Miley stays here for the night? While I explain to her mother, because she will do much more than what I did if Miley tells her."

"I guess, yeah, sure." said Mr. Jonas after thinking about it for a minute.

**UP STAIRS WITH NICK AND MILEY:**

"Nick," Miley said with worry in her eyes, "I'm scared! I'm supposed to be this perfect role model for all those young girls, and so many people hated me, when the Vanity Fair pictures came out. I'm 15 and my dad hates me!" She was crying again, but it wasn't your normal "boo-hoo" cry. She had tears slowly rolling down her face. She really meant it.

"It's going to be ok." Nick said trying again to comfort her. "People are going to be just as disappointed in you as they are me. You're not alone in this. Don't think that for a second. Anyway, didn't your parents approve those pictures?" She looked up at him, annoyed that he had continued on the topic of that dreadful experience. Then she remembered that she was the one who brought it up in the first place.

"Nick! Our lives are ruined! They're probly going to kick me off of Hannah Montana!" She was full fledged bawling. "I'm not ready for this!" Nick was in a very awkward position, I mean he was worried about all of this too, but he knew that he would love his baby anyway. How could he get her to understand?

**ok since my bffl doesnt want to type it anymore here is my typing new and improved**

"shh everythings gonna be ok"he said as he was pulling her into a hug."you have nothing to worry about.. disney will understand...hopefully..and give you a break.'cuz do u remember when this happened to jamie lynn? they didn't kick her off** zoey101** A/N this was written before they actually kicked her off so.. dont tell me that they kicked her offthey let her have a break "he said with a gentle smile.

"ya i guess your'e right but im still nervous."she said so quietly it wsa bearly audible .

"and just to add in..our baby is gonna be gorgous.i mean come on with my curly brown hair and ure cute face.she'd have to be perfect."he said quietly but with great joy

"She? how do u know its gonna be a girl..it could be a little tough boy.."she said giggling through her words

"I just have a feeling its gonna be a beautiful little girl .. just like you"he said with happiness and toughed her nose .

there little moment of happiness was corrupted when mr.jonas came barging in and ruined it.

"miley ure parents are on the phone and they wish to speak to you." he practically whispered

'uh-ohh here we go again ' miley thought as she followed mr.jonas to where the phone was.

**DUN..DUN...DUNN.**

**haha so ya i started typing this half way through the story cuz i knew my friend would never finish it. i will be updating this more frequently cuz i actually have 21 chapters written of this .. i just have to type them.. so plz enoy my story and i absolutely love reviews so plz.plz.plz review**


	6. phone call

**CHP 6 Phone call**

Miley followed Mr. Jonas to where the phone was . Paul looked at Miley with a sorrow as he knew what was coming or so he thought . He thought she was gonna get blessed out by her parents .but he was wrong .

Miley cleared her voice then slowly said "h-hello?"

"Hey miles, look I am very sorry so sorry that I can't even explain how much I regret hitting u . Are u ok ?? I mean I had no intention on hitting you that hard , I was just so angry and disappointed that I forgot to think about what I was doing and I'm sorry. "He was truly sorry but he had no expectations of his daughter ever forgiving him.

"Yeah daddy im ok and im really really sorry for everythang" she blurted out really fast causing her Tennessee accent to show.

"I called Disney and they were pretty upset. They were all 'what the hell was she thinking' and I was blown away I never thought I would hear a Disney spokes person talk like that but they were reluctant to let u keep ure job but then they relized how much money they'd lose .id they let u go . Haha but they did say that U were gonna have to announce it at the last BOBW concert." he said with happiness but it soon faded as he completed his thought.

Miley laughed at the thought of somebody from Disney cussing but her laugh ended when he said 'she' was gonna have to announce it. Usually she had people do that for her. But not this time.

"oh ok , I have 1 question… are u really that mad at me .. I mean I made a mistake and im sorry just plz plz don't hate me ." she practically screamed.

"I don't hate you I'm just disappointed .. I just thought I raised you better than this .I thought you were the kind of girl who knew when to say NO!" Billy Ray started gentle but slightly yelled at the end.

Miley was disappointed in her self way more than he would ever know.

"you did daddy and I don't really know what kind of girl I am .A/N YES THAT WAS JUNO DON'T CUSS ME FOR ITI-I just love nick so much that I was blinded . I let my feelings rush ahead of my mind and I'm sorry. I'm not perfect .. Just let Noah be your perfect daughter" tears were now slowly sliding down her cheek.

"Miley ray , don't ever think that I would ever love anyone of my children more than the others. I love you all equally. And nobody's perfect and I have to admit if this was gonna happen to you , I'm glad it was with nick, he is a fine young man . And on the bright side your baby is gonna be beautiful." he said . Miley giggled

"did you know nick just got finished saying that before you called? But he totally claims that its gonna be a girl. Like he already knows" she said with joy .billy ray smiled

"nope didn't know that at all but it is true and how does he know it could be a brown eyed boy" he said laughing

"i know thats what i said ..anyways were getting ready to eat dinner so i got to go" she said that like nothing was wrong like all of her worries had been lifted away

"ok bye darlin' love you"he said gentle

"i love you too daddy bye"

click came from both sides

**AWWW ISNT THAT SWEET.**

**anyways sorry bout the short chapter its 4:21 am and im really sleepy i just wanted to update tonight i hope you enjoy and haha see caroline i can type .it just takes me awhile. any ways plz review i love reviews**

**peace.love.niley **


	7. she needs you

Chapter 7 Stone Cold Silence

Chapter 7 Stone Cold Silence

When Miley went home that day her parents were like stones, with the exception of her mother's hug when she walked in the door. Besides that, they were silent. Only Brandi, Noah, and Braison seemed to really care. Brandi completely understood, was caring and compassionate. It seemed as though she was frequently calming her sobbing younger sister.

That night at dinner no words came from anyone's mouth. Well… sort of.

"Miley, what happened to your face?" she said curiously, looking at the band-aid stuck to Miley's cheek.

"Oh. Nothing… I fell down earlier, that's all. I'm fine now." She replied quietly. Miley had no idea that she knew exactly what had happened. She knew everything. When Miley went to bed later, she had none other than a bad dream… about Nick.

"Nick! Don't go! PLEASE! Don't leave me!" Her dad heard her and walked to into her room. He saw Miley asleep, tossing and turning, tears streaming down her face. He did nothing. Instead he went over to the phone and dialed Nick's number.

Ring ringring… "Hello?" Nick asked answering his cell phone.

"Nick… um I was wondering if you could come stay with Miley for a couple of days?" Billy Ray asked.

"Uh… yeah, sure, of course, but why?" Nick asked confused.

"Apparently she has nightmares, and there is nothing I can do about it. She talks in her sleep saying "Nick please don't go." and I figured... if you were here with her…" Billy Ray tried to explain his request.

"Oh. Ok but… I still don't get why you are letting me into your house after what happened." He said still confused.

All Billy Ray said was, "For my daughter… she needs you now. Not me."

Nick didn't exactly know how to respond. "Um, ok, I'll be over in around half hour."

"Ok. That's fine. Bye" Billy Ray said and hung up.

"Ok? Bye?" Nick said mostly to himself as he hung up also. 'Wow!' Thought Nick hoping his parents would go for it. At first they were against it but then Joe came down stairs blurting out.

"She can't get any more pregnant than she already is! I was listening in on Billy Ray's call and I swear he was practically begging Nick to come!"

'Wow, Joe must actually have a brain. For once he saved MY butt. Usually it's the other way around.' Thought Nick, she wouldn't dare say that out loud though.

"Okay. Fine. We will start off with a week and see how it goes from there." Mr. and Mrs. Jonas decided.

Nick smiled, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" He yelled as he ran up the stairs to pack his stuff.

Sorry that it took so long! I'm already typing the next part though so I promise it will be up this weekend. COMMENT/ REVIEW PLEASE!!


	8. bike ride

A Twist of Fate- Chapter 8

(Nick's P.O.V.)

I'm on my bike riding over to Miley's house when all of sudden, thoughts start pouring into my head. 'What is going to happen with all of the reporters? How are we going to tell our fans?' Questions similar to these keep running in circles throughout my head. Suddenly, completely out the blue, there is a tree in front of me… And of course, with me and all my gracefulness, I crash into it. Now I'm on the ground with my bike lying next to me. I pick myself up along with my bike. I hear Billy Ray calling me.

"Are you ok?" He calls down the road to me.

"Yea, I'm good!" I answer. "No big deal."

I get to the porch and Billy gives me all these rules and stuff. I'm not really listening. I think I know what he thinks is allowed just by knowing _him_. So I stand there nodding, probably looking like an idiot but I don't care right now.

"Now, Miley's upstairs sleeping, I wanted you to wake her up." He explains with care in his eyes but not exactly in his voice.

"Ok," is all I say in reply and start walking up the stairs. I get to Miley's room and soon realize that she is having one of those nightmares Billy Ray mentioned. I look at her for a second, tossing and turning, and… crying. I go over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed carefully. I gently shake her.

"Nick?" I hear a weak voice ask.

"Yeah, Miles I'm here." I reply.

"What are you doing here?" She asks in again, a weak, yet obviously confused voice.

"Uh… your dad called and asked me to stay over for a few days. Oh and did you know that Joe actually has a brain?" I inform her, mostly trying to cheer her up.

"Oh, cool and Joe? A brain? When did that happen?" She says back laughing, her voice stronger now. The talking continued like that for a couple of minutes, when Billy Ray opened the door.

"You kids alright?" He asks standing in the doorway.

"Yeah daddy, we're fine." She says her mood saddening a bit.

"Okay, don't forget tomorrow is the last concert of The Best of Both Worlds tour." He mentions thinking it will bring her mood back up.

"Daddy, what if all my fans and their parents start hating me?" She asked, starting to tear up.

"Bud that might happen but whatever happens your family will always be here for you. No matter what, we'll always love you." As Billy Ray says this he looks to me and I feel my face burn red.

"Miley, I love you and I swear to god that I will never leave you… unless you want me to!" She giggles as I say the words, which I really do mean.

"Oh guys, I forgot! Supper is on the table, when you're ready to eat." Billy Ray butted in.

"Okay Daddy, we'll be down in a minute." She calls as he walks away down the hall. They soon follow him, down the stairs and to the kitchen. Miley screams in my ear, I swear busting my eardrum.

"Daddy did YOU do all this!?!" She shouts but drops the volume realizing she is screaming.

"Yeah, I'm taking the rest of the family out so you and Nick can have time alone." He answers almost embarrassed. He's trying to suck up to her. I can tell… he's doing a good job. "Miley I do love you, I just… I just love you so much…" He continues.

"I know." Miley looks down and I take hold of her hand.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Billy finishes as he closes the door to join the rest of the family on the car. Everything seemed normal again… or so they thought.


	9. dinner gone bad part 1

_**A Twist of Fate- Chapter 9**_

Billy Ray had set this beautiful candlelit dinner for two. There was steak, salad, breadsticks, and baked potatoes. It was beautiful and proved Billy Ray had been paying attention, as theses were Miley's latest cravings. Miley and Nick sat down and Nick said grace.

"Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for this day, this food, and our health. Please watch over my dear Miley tomorrow night at the concert. Please protect us, Billy Ray, Tish, Noah, Brandi, Braison, Trace, and my family as well. In the Lord's name we pray, Amen!" He said with his head bowed. They talked and ate, having a good time and savoring this gesture from Billy until Miley was finished.

"I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed." Miley informed him and gently kissed his cheek. He watched as she went up the stairs.

'Wow… to think… in nine months… I'm going to be a… a father.' He thought to himself. The word "father" would be going through his head all night. He went upstairs a while later to find Miley sleeping. She wasn't moving. She wasn't having a nightmare. That fact made Nick happy. He leaned on the bed over her and whispered to himself, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all…" He gently kissed her until she woke. She did and soon they were engaged in full-on make-out. Until that is… they heard a crash and the dogs barking. Miley became frozen and quickly grabbed onto Nick.

"It's fine Miles. It's alright." He assured her as her uncurled her hands from his body. "Stay here." He whispered. He got up and tiptoed to the stairs, noticing a baseball bat in Braison's room. 'Surely he won't mind' He thought as he grabbed it and continued down the stairs as Miley sat, her knees to her chest, back in her room. She was shaking in fear.

"Hello? Who's there?" Nick called from bottom of the stairs. All he got in response was another crash, a bang, and yet another crash. He crept into the kitchen but came to a halt at the sight of a tall figure dressed in black. In that tall figure's left hand… a gun. He silently stepped back upstairs and into Miley's room and shut the door. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. Miley just watched, too scared to say anything.

"Hello… Emergency Operator…What is your emergency?" The woman asked.

"Um… We have a robber at 421 Maple Drive. He has a gun, and we are here alone." Nick loud whispered into the phone, his voice craking.

"Okay Sir, officials will be there shortly." She, the operator informed and hung up.

"Miley's what's your dad's number?" He asked looking at her. She shook her head to clear it and handed him her phone.

"Speed Dial 2" She answered, her voice full of fear. Nick filled his ear with the ring.

"Hello? Miley?" Billy Ray asked over the phone, surprised at the caller I.D.

"No. Nick. We have a problem. A robber… not to mention his gun, that are downstairs." Nick frantically spat. "Miley is scared to death, and I can't do anything about it. I called 911 but it was like ten minutes ago. It's you she needs this time." Before Billy Ray could get out his words the shrill of his daughter's scream filled his ear…


	10. dinner gone bad conclusion

A Twist of Fate- Chapter 10 

Just to remind you…

"_No. It's Nick. We have a problem. A robber… not to mention his gun, which are downstairs." Nick frantically spat. "Miley is scared to death, and I can't do anything about it. I called 911 but it was like ten minutes ago. It's you she needs this time." Before Billy Ray could get out his words the shrill of his daughter's scream filled his ear…_

Billy Ray's heart dropped as he heard Nick trying to defend his little girl,

"GET OFF HER!" Billy then heard a loud noise he couldn't quite place but soon did when he heard his daughter scream again. " NICK!"

"**GET OFF OF ME! DADDY HELP ME!!" **

Immediately Billy Ray got to his car and furiously sped to the house. He bounded up the stairs and through Miley's bedroom door to find Nick knocked out sprawled across the floor and his daughter half naked underneath a strange man. Tears streaked her face as she whispered out "daddy" begging for him. Billy Ray dug out his pocket knife and gripped it tightly. He took a deep breath and thrust it into the creep's side.

At once the rapist jumped up and threw a punch in Billy Ray's direction. Miley's eyes went wide with horror as she watched helpless, frozen in place. Billy nudged Nick with his foot waking him up. Nick understood right away and dragged his aching body over to Miley. She rapidly came out of her trance, covered herself and slid away from the room with Nick. Only Billy Ray noticed they were gone. It took one last forceful thrust of the knife penetrating the offender's skin to render him unconscious. Forty minutes later the ambulance arrived along with the cops. Miley sat in the ambulance in her fleece pajama pants with Nick; they had to go to the hospital to see if Billy Ray was okay not to mention Miley. Everyone thought she was okay mentally… They were wrong. There was no way she was going to live with this forever.

**A WEEK LATER ----------------------------------------------------**

All Miley could think about was how dirty she felt. She wouldn't let anyone know her feelings. They one person she could confide in was Nick.

"Miley, are you ok? I mean… you seem kind of distant." Nick sounded concerned.

"I don't want to complain." She whispered back.

"Miley you have to tell me what's wrong!" He said almost yelling. With hurt in her eyes she responded quite clearly.

"I was raped Nick! You know damn well what's wrong!" The tears were back. Nick was ashamed, but he just couldn't find the words to soothe her. So he didn't use words, he pulled her into a hugs as she cried into his chest. She kept crying… and crying. He tried calming her but still nothing worked. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep in his arms. She was so peaceful, Nick hated having to wake her but they had to report to the venue in one hour and they needed to get dressed. He gently shook her awake.

"Miley. Miles. Sweetie wake up." He whispered to her.

"Huh? Nick? Where am I?" He smiled at her confusion but recognition of him.

"At home, with me. We have an hour until report time for our last concert." He attempted to cheer her up. Fortunately, the confusion left her face, unfortunately it was replaced with unhappiness.

"Right. Thanks. I am so looking forward to this." She grouched sarcastically. They got ready and Miley's dreadful mood faded as Nick danced to Soulja Boy. She was laughing her brains out as her dad walked in.

"Now THAT's how my little girl is supposed to act." Billy Ray said with joy. Everything was good again… maybe…


	11. MILEY! MILEY! MILEY!

The count down started. Ten minutes until they ran on stage for _We Got the Party with Us _as their closing song. That meant only 13 minutes until Miley tells the world she's pregnant. She was nervous… really nervous. I mean who wouldn't be? Nick on the other hand was completely unphased by the situation.

"Miley, why are so nervous? Everything's going to be fine!" Nick said chipper. She just stared at him. She knew exactly what was going to happen. She was going to be hated and so would Nick. 'He's just better at handling things' she told herself. A stage hand ran up to them and shouted the two minute warning… Miley jumped… and screamed.

Joe automatically looked her way and spoke to Nick, "Dude… Is Miley okay? She's been REALLY jumpy lately." Kevin slapped the back of his head. "She's nervous. Think about what she's about to do." Joe unfortunately took the advice and settled into a deep train of thought while Nick and Kevin continued their conversation.

Miley stood there shaking, scared to death, suddenly she left arms around her and without looking, knew it was Nick. The stage hand a again shouted his instructions, "LATER you two! YOUR ON! NOW!" They ran out just like any other show as if nothing were different, as if the biggest announcement of their life so far wasn't about to be made in three short minutes.

All four of them stood in their last set, panting after the exuberant song. Kevin and Joe left the stage trying to be incognito... leaving Nick and Miley center stage.

Miley's P.O.V.

I heard everyone screaming for us. I closed my eyes, I thought Nick had left with his brothers, leaving me alone to do this. He didn't. He was right beside me, his hand rubbing small circles in my back. I couldn't help but smile. I took a deep breath and finally let the words pour.

"We'd like to end this concert with a little news… well some big news." Again my eyes found themselves shut while my hand found Nick's. "You all may not have known this but Nick and I are and have been together for a while." My hand tightened on his. "We made some decisions… some bad ones… and now we suffer the consequence… I'm pre—" The words halt. Nick squeezes my hand enough for me to keep speaking. "--pregnant." I felt tears rolling down my cheeks but I didn't care. "I'm SO sorry to all my fans and their parents. I let everyone down. I hope you can forgive me." I started to turn when a single voice broke the silence throughout the entire arena. "MILEY… MILEY… MILEY!" Almost immediately that one single voice was joined by thousands of others… they were chanting my name… after what I just unleashed? Really? I stood there awe apparent on my face… I glanced at Nick… he was smiling proudly my hand still in his… One voice rose above the others yet again… but this time… not from the audience… but from backstage.

"SLUT!"


	12. Who Said That?

Hey! So I've been SUPER busy and now I'm on Spring Break so I felt the need to write : )

Miley's P.O.V.

"SLUT!"

It was exactly what I was afraid of. My fans kept on chanting as I started to speak again. Nick could tell I was holding back tears. "Thank you! Have a good night!"

No P.O.V

Everyone stopped and looked at Selena, Joe got angry. Fast.

"What did you just say!" He screamed.

"I called her a SLUT! What's it too ya!" She shot back.

"A lot thank you, it wasn't ALL her fault. Nick was part of it too!" He answered.

"No! She probably forced him!"

"No she didn't! You just need to shut up! You're just jealous because Nick loves Miley instead of YOU!" He screamed in her face.

"Whatever!" She shouted and walked off.

"Listen! Stay away from Nick and Miley." He yelled across the room.

"Whatever you say Joey!"

"I'm serious!" His face was blood-red.

Nick and Miley walk in and the air between them fell silent. Miley, not knowing it was Selena who had said it, greeted her. "Oh hey… Selena." She didn't respond. She was staring at Nick. Everyone saw the look on his face. "Selena…" Miley tried again. When Selena provided no response again, the crowd dispersed.

In the car on the way home Miley asked her dad, "Hey Daddy? Do you know who yelled that out from backstage?" Billy just kept driving. She asked again. This time he answered with just one word. "Selena."

She had many more questions, but she could tell by his tone to keep her mouth shut. The rest of the way home was silent. Nick finally gathered the courage to speak. "What else did she say?" He choked out. But Billy did not reply, just asked to see Miley in the den.

He leaned against a table. "You have to watch out for Selena. She was far from happy tonight. I wouldn't put it past her to try something. She said you had forced Nick and Joe was honestly about to hurt her.

Miley became flustered again. "I did NOT force him. Okay? We BOTH decided. Just like we BOTH decided to announce OUR mistake at the concert. Why was she even there!"

"I know, I know, Joe and I think she is trying to get to Nick." He said in a low tone. Miley knew what that meant. Selena got everything she ever wanted, even if she had to go to the extremes to get it. She became lost in her thoughts as her eyes started to tear up again. She didn't notice her dad call Nick inside. She suddenly felt his arms around her. As she had so many times befoe, she broke down in his arms. All at once, life came at her.


End file.
